<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I still hate you... maybe by Waffles_Are_Exceptional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726974">I still hate you... maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles_Are_Exceptional/pseuds/Waffles_Are_Exceptional'>Waffles_Are_Exceptional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles_Are_Exceptional/pseuds/Waffles_Are_Exceptional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen and Shadow-san go on a stealth mission and can't bring Zack and Ivy along (let's face it, neither of them are stealthy).</p><p>When Dash Haber unexpectedly stumbles upon the siblings, Dash has to decide to either go with what VILE would want him to do... or following his heart... For Zack's sake, it better be the latter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dash Haber/Zack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I still hate you... maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will probably not be finishing this fic... sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Zack was sitting on the couch upside-down with his legs over the back, going through Netflix for the gazillionth time, looking for something, ANYTHING he hadn't already watched. Let's face it, he'd watched everything. Zack lowered the remote and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"You're bored already? Carm has been gone for like, two days..." Ivy said, walking into the living room from their private gym. She was wearing gym clothes (which to her was a bra and sweatpants) and holding a damp towel to her red, sweaty face.</p><p> </p><p>"I know... But there's nothing to do around here!" Zack pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and slid down the couch onto the floor, letting out an even more dramatic groan.</p><p> </p><p>"How about exercising for a change?" Ivy suggested, placing her hands on her sides and cocking out her hip.</p><p> </p><p>Zack scrunched up his face, "Nuh-uh! I'd rather die!"</p><p> </p><p>Ivy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Alright, well if all you want to do all day is watch Netflix and complain, how about you stop watching from a kid account and make an adult one?" She asked, sounding extremely annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Zack sat up from the floor, "You know how I feel about..." Zack made a face, "Adult things. Most of it is inappropriate and makes me uncomfortable." With that, Zack laid back down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, soothing her headache. Then her eyes opened, Ivy going still for a moment as an idea popped into her mind, "Tell you what! How about I go shower, and then we can go to the arcade-?"</p><p> </p><p>Zack's head shot up, his face glowing in childish excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"-If they have one..." Ivy finished, her wincing expression seeming to anticipate the following disappointment her brother wore on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Right." Zack sighed in disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>"See ya in a jiffy." Ivy began leaving to take her much needed (and much-anticipated) shower.</p><p> </p><p>As she walked past him, Zack decided to take a few sniffs. He instantly plugged his nose, fanning the air, "Pee-Yew!! You stink!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well that wasn't just B O." Ivy left the room cackling evilly, clutching her stomach as she roared with laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"Ew GROSS!!" Ivy heard Zack scream while making her escape. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zack was devastated. They'd arrived at the Arcade to find it closed...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the Agony! Oh, the humiliation!!" Zack yelled into the air, fists raised to further express his hopelessness, before he pressed his hands against the glass, head lowered in despair.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, bro. Maybe everyone's just out for lunch?" Ivy suggested reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, it's being rented out to some newcomer."</p><p> </p><p>Both Bostonians whipped their heads around, finding a kid with large circle-shaped glasses and dark skin standing alongside them.</p><p> </p><p>Zack raised his brow, Ivy saying exactly what Zack was thinking, "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>The kid shrugged, "Some guy. Grey hair, probably dyed, and great fashion taste... He looks like he should be the cover of a magazine, not running an arcade." The kid looked into the arcade suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>"More like hogging it," Zack grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy brought her hand to her chin in thought. Her eyes widened as she turned to Zack, grabbing his shoulders and making him jump, "Grey hair, impeccable taste in fashion! Zack, that sounds like-"</p><p> </p><p>Zack's eyes widened, "Dash Haber?! But How'd-??" Zack went silent before he accidentally mentioned V.I.L.E, both redheads slowly turning to look at the kid. </p><p> </p><p>Ivy reached into her pocket, pulling out a $5 bill. She let go of Zack's shoulders, and got level with the kid, getting on one knee, "You didn't see us." Ivy handed him the $5.</p><p> </p><p>The kid squinted his eyes at them suspiciously but nodded nonetheless. "Yes ma'am." The kid said, and he left without another word. </p><p> </p><p>Zack looked at his sister triumphantly, "Wow. That worked!"</p><p> </p><p>"Duh. It works on you all the time." Ivy smirked at her brother. </p><p> </p><p>"True." Zack nodded in agreement. "You think there's a back entrance?" He asked, his attention going back to the Arcade.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy walked around the side of the building to the back, Zack following her. Soon enough, they came across a grey, metal door. "Yup," Ivy answered, rolling back her sleeves and getting a small screwdriver she always carried with her out of her back pocket. She became intense with thought as she began picking the lock, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she worked.</p><p> </p><p>There was a click, and she opened the door. "Got it!" </p><p> </p><p>Zack grinned widely, "Nice work, sis! Back to the good old days, right Iv?" He raised his hand to give her a high five. </p><p> </p><p>She left him hanging, bringing her finger to her lips and hushing him, "You wanna get us caught?" She whispered harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Zack began pouting, his bottom lip trembling as he gave her undeniable puppy eyes, causing Ivy to roll her eyes but give in none the less, high-fiving him in the quietest fashion she could.</p><p> </p><p>Zack grinned, his excitement rejuvenated. "Time to use my training from Sensei-Shadowsan." Zack raised his hands in front of his face like a prayer, and rolled into the arcade, sneaking around on his elbows and knees. </p><p> </p><p>Ivy followed, but in a more practical way, which was crouch-walking, "What training?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, A ninja <i>never</i> reveals his secrets!" Zack harshly whispered in a "duh" tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Or <i>her's</i>!" Ivy corrected in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>Zack rolled from one wall to behind a desk, peering over it. Ivy snuck up beside him, peering over as well. She sighed in the way she only did when she felt her time was being wasted, "This place looks empty, bro..." She whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"It can't be! There's gotta be some sorta secret room, or compartment, like in the Donut Shop!" Zack said, standing with his hands on his hips, looking around intently. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right..!" Zack began looking more intently around the room as well, squinting his eyes in concentration. </p><p> </p><p>Ivy slapped her hand over Zack's mouth, even though he wasn't talking, "Shhh, look!"</p><p> </p><p>Dash Haber was outside the shop, wearing shades in a vile attempt to look inconspicuous. He walked up to the front door, getting out a key and letting himself in. He scanned the room to find no one there and began walking towards his desk.</p><p> </p><p>By then, Zack and Ivy had already gotten down under the desk. They watched in horror as Dash's legs appeared before their eyes, Ivy protectively outstretching her arm in front of Zack's chest, placing one hand on the wall of the desk on the other side of him, her other hand clutching her tiny screwdriver tightly like a weapon. She totally would've stabbed Dash in the knee with it, but she didn't get the chance.</p><p> </p><p>They heard a thud from Dash putting something down on the desk above them, and he walked down the hall, out of view. The redheads looked at each other in a mix of surprise and relief.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get out of here before he comes back," Ivy said, leaning out of their hiding place to watch Dash disappear further down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>While she was doing that, Zack reached above them and blindly felt around until his hand came across whatever it was Dash had left there. Zack brought it down to them and realized it was a briefcase. </p><p> </p><p>Ivy pulled herself back into the hiding place, realizing Zack had it, "What are you doing? Don't touch that!" Ivy ordered in a very older sibling way. </p><p> </p><p>"What? It could have something valuable!"</p><p> </p><p>"It could be booby-trapped! Plus, if it were valuable, he wouldn't have put it down!" Ivy said, her voice having more warning in it by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>Zack giggled goofily, whispering a little too loudly for Ivy's taste, "Ha! You said trapped!"</p><p> </p><p>Their whispering ceased, the redheads stilling at the sound of footsteps coming closer, and fast. They didn't expect to see extremely nice shoes right in front of their eyes in an instant. Zack accidentally let out a surprised "eep", and Ivy smacked both hands over his mouth so hard his head banged on the back of the desk. She winced realizing her mistake. They were doomed.</p><p> </p><p>The legs bent, and peering down at them was a very skeptical looking Dash Haber. Then his eyes widened, before his face settled into a serious expression, "If it isn't the Duke of Vermeer. And... The Duchess?" Dash looked at Ivy with a confused expression, his brow elegantly arched. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope!" Ivy kicked him in the stomach hard with both legs, causing the desk to push back slightly and Dash to fall back on his butt with a grunt.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... How dare you kick my new vest?!" Dash yelled, standing and putting distance between himself and the redheads, holding his stomach and wincing. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? It looks like the old one." Zack said, scratching his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I spilled caviar on it," Dash stated defensively, brushing the dirt from Ivy's shoe off his vest. </p><p> </p><p>Zack gagged, "Gross!!"</p><p> </p><p>Dash took that moment of weakness to grab hold of the suitcase in Zack's arms, attempting to rip it out of Zack's hands, but Zack had a surprisingly good grip on it. </p><p> </p><p>Dash kicked him in the shin, causing Zack to fall, Dash's grip on the case causing him to get pulled down with him. Dash landed on the lanky redhead, knocking the wind out of Zack. </p><p> </p><p>Zack wheezed in pain, "Ahah... Ow.." He opened his eyes to find Dash staring back at him, their faces inches apart. Dash looked surprised at first before that surprise was replaced with disgust. Zack had less than a moment before he was wrestling Dash for the case, both yanking on it, Dash more ferociously and with greater strength than Zack, who was just barely able to hold on to it. </p><p> </p><p>Dash growled, "Ugh! Give it!! You Ginger piece of-" There was a loud bang, and Dash went limp on top of Zack. Zack looked up to find Ivy, grinning, and holding a metal chair.</p><p> </p><p>Zack smiled, "See, sis! If he was fighting this hard for it, it has to be valuable!" He attempted to get up but realized he was pinned. He wasn't strong in the first place, so trying to lift a person (who, by the fact his body was draped entirely over him, he could tell was in extremely good shape) was a whole other story altogether. </p><p> </p><p>Zack gasped shallowly, the weight on his chest making it hard to breathe, "A little help?" He rasped.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy lifted Dash off of him with seemingly perfect ease, Zack sucking in the dusty air of the arcade. "Ohh, that's better..." He got to his feet wincing from the pain in his shin.</p><p> </p><p>"Your leg okay?" Ivy asked, her protective big sister instincts kicking in.</p><p> </p><p>Zack put his full weight on his leg. It hurt like hell, but it didn't feel broken. He knew what broken felt like, and it was way worse, "It's not broken."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Let's get Fancy here back to base." Ivy began dragging Dash to the back door. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... Iv? Is that such a good idea?" Zack asked uncomfortably, still clinging to the briefcase.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up!" Ivy called, already halfway down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Zack didn't question anymore, taking Dash's other side and helping his sister carry him out the back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dash groaned, the back of his head aching horribly. His vision began clearing, and he looked around. He realized he was sitting at a metal table, and across from him sat the buff looking girl in a chair, and the Duke (or whoever he was) on the table, his arms crossed and expression sour.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Dash got a really good look at him, and he realized he looked younger than he had initially, probably because his gelled back hair was replaced with soft curls that brought out his youthfulness tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna ask you some questions. I'm the bad cop, she's the good cop. Answer correctly, and you'll get the good cop." Zack warned.</p><p> </p><p>Dash rolled his eyes, "Seriously? The bad cop good cop routine? You're joking..."</p><p> </p><p>"We're not." Ivy retorted, glaring Dash down.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... Shouldn't she be the bad cop? She actually looks like she could beat me to a pulp... You on the other hand..." Dash looked him down with a cocked brow, and couldn't help but smirk from the flustered silence he got in reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Zack pouted, standing, "Fine!"</p><p> </p><p>Ivy pounded on the table, the metal vibrating. "How'd you find us?" She demanded, getting up in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Dash sighed dramatically, "Honey, trust me, you wouldn't believe me."</p><p> </p><p>"Try me." Ivy glared daggers at him.</p><p> </p><p>Dash was silent for a moment, looking at her skeptically, and finally gave in, "Fine! We didn't.."</p><p> </p><p>The two redheads looked at each other, and back at him, "Repeat that?" Zack asked confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me loud and clear. We Didn't Find You. We meant to turn the arcade into a new V.I.L.E cash facility. Now that's out the window. That is, of course, unless you're kind enough to move?" Dash looked from one redhead to the other.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other again, and back at him. Ivy pounded on the table again, which caught Zack off guard, as he jumped, eyes wide. "Why should we believe you?" She pointed her finger extremely close to Dash's face. </p><p> </p><p>Dash shrugged uninterestedly, "Doesn't matter. Either way, we know where you are now." Dash grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Just You." Ivy corrected, glaring stone-cold daggers at Dash. </p><p> </p><p>"Wrong. You <i>really</i> shouldn't have fallen for my whole briefcase act." Dash leaned back in his chair watching with satisfaction as the Zack opened it, shuffling through the papers, pencils, and mint-flavored gum. His expression became distraught, and he slowly pulled out a small, green-colored piece of machinery. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this what I think it is?" Zack asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy snatched it from his hand, breaking it under her heel. "Ugh! We're such idiots!"</p><p> </p><p>"Carm's gonna be so mad!" Zack buried his hands in his hair, "Dude, we're gonna hafta move! There's no way we'll get everything outa here fast enough!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Zack! We gotta calm down!" Ivy grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. </p><p> </p><p>"Zack... So that's your name." Both redheads froze, looking at Dash. Guilt had spread across Ivy's features... She knew she'd screwed up. </p><p> </p><p>Zack groaned, "Thanks a lot, sis!"</p><p> </p><p>Ivy didn't pay him any attention, slamming her hands on the table again, getting close into Dash's personal space in an attempt to intimidate him. "Change the signal address. Make us invisible again!"</p><p> </p><p>Dash grinned. "Fine. In return, I go free."</p><p> </p><p>Ivy crossed her arms, "Not gonna happen."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I can't help you." Dash said in a sing-songy voice, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy glowered for a moment, and then her expression changed in realization. She could ask Player to change the signal. She got closer to her brother and whispered, "I'm going to call Player. Keep cologne over here occupied."</p><p> </p><p>Zack nodded, and Ivy left. Zack sat in the metal chair across from Dash. He was silent for a moment, and sniffed the air, "You wear cologne?" He could smell it now. Kinda a sharp, cool, cranberry smell. </p><p> </p><p>"The one thing I outshine the Countess with is smell. Her taste in perfume is..." Dash fake gagged. Dash looked back at Zack, eyeing him up and down, "Speaking of the Countess... she was abnormally fond of you, something I could never understand, and she was devastated when we figured out you were one of Carmen Sandiego's goons. She tore up one of her favorite silk pillows and screamed her heart out, something she wouldn't give the time of day to for anyone else. You broke her, Zacky."</p><p> </p><p>Zack cringed at the nickname. Only his dad ever called him that... and his dad was an abusive jerk. "Don't call me that," Zack said, tone warning as he crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Zacky?" Dash repeated the nickname, bathing in the subtle annoyance it brought Zack. Dash moved on, "Anyways... Since you're not a Duke or even British, and very obviously from Bean Town-" Zack visibly tensed, brow furrowing "-What else is different about you? Besides your undeniable lack of class and the obvious fact that "bad cop" was your sister... Or cousin, or something.."</p><p> </p><p>Zack was silent for a moment, and then decided to play along, "My favorite baseball team is the Red Sox."</p><p> </p><p>Dash looked at Zack's baseball jersey, "Obviously..."</p><p> </p><p>Zack added, "I hate fish with a burning passion."</p><p> </p><p>"Based on you gagging at caviar last I saw you, that's apparent." Dash rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Zack continued like Dash hadn't interrupted, "I love hugs, and I <b>hate</b> when people call Boston Bean Town." Zack finished his angry expression from earlier returning.</p><p> </p><p>Dash smirked, liking the fact he'd struck a chord with the Bean Town tease, "Oh? You like hugs?" </p><p> </p><p>Zack's anger dissipated, replaced with embarrassment, "Yeah. Doesn't everybody?"</p><p> </p><p>"In my three years of working for V.I.L.E, I've had no physical touch besides my hand brushing against someone else's when I hand them a file or briefcase... So, no. Not everybody likes hugs.."</p><p> </p><p>Zack seemed to process that for a moment, "Well, you didn't say <i>you</i> don't like hugs, though... Right?"</p><p> </p><p>Dash stared at him, before averting his gaze, embarrassed, "I wouldn't tell <i>you</i>." Dash grumbled, his face heating up. </p><p> </p><p>Zack took that as a yes. "You... want one?" Zack offered awkwardly, eyes not meeting Dash's as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the question struck straight to Dash's heart. He was silent for a moment, not expecting the friendly offer... but he but on a stony exterior, not allowing himself to show his true feelings, "No." He answered flatly.</p><p> </p><p>The door swung opened, and in walked Ivy, "Bro, we need to talk." She grabbed a fumbling Zack by the elbow and lead him out, slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't give him any time to ask questions, getting right to the point, "Player discovered the signal wasn't very powerful, strong enough to cover a mile or two, which means Dash has a partner."</p><p> </p><p>Zack straightened up, "A partner? Who do you think it is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't know, but something tells me we should put this place on lockdown."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Zack started off to turn on the shields, but Ivy grabbed his wrist, effectively pulling him back, "Not you. I'm better with computers. You stay here and guard cologne!" Ivy commanded, running off. </p><p> </p><p>Zack watched her leave, feeling a little dejected, "I'm great with computers..."</p><p> </p><p>Zack looked back at the room Dash was in, feeling strange. Still, he went in, facing the door as he closed it.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to find the shock of his life. Tigress was there, handing a freed Dash his signature hat. Dash didn't look happy... if anything, he looked sad. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, well! If it isn't Ginger Goon number 2!" Tigress hopped up on the table, crouching, ready to pounce. </p><p> </p><p>Zack only had to glance at the ceiling a second to know she came from the open vent. Still, he asked, "How'd you get in here?" To distract from the fact he was slowly backing towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress flexed her hand, her claws extending and sharpening, "Don't you dare try it, beanpole."</p><p> </p><p>Zack swallowed, "Try wh-what?" Zack asked as he felt his back press against the door. His hand slowly began sliding against the metal door, searching for the handle. </p><p> </p><p>Tigress launched herself off the table at him, Zack dropping to the floor just in time. Her claws slashed the door, making an unbearable screeching sound of metal-on-metal. </p><p> </p><p>Zack scrambled away, finding refuge again on the far left wall, where he was the same distance away from Dash and Tigress. He looked at the door, eyes wide when he saw just how deep the slashes were, knowing that if he hesitated, that could've been him. </p><p> </p><p>Zack breathed slowly to steady his heartbeat, trying to clear his mind and find a way out of this. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think our higher-ups would reward me if I brought them a little present?" Tigress asked, seeming to love the way Zack's face fell. </p><p> </p><p>But she didn't notice Dash's face fall, too. "That's not our mission-" He reminded. </p><p> </p><p>Tigress glared at Dash, "I didn't say it was." She looked back at Zack, slowly and confidently walking towards him, "I said do you think I would get rewarded?" She said. Her slow walk abruptly ended as she propelled herself at Zack, claws embedding into the wall on either side of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Zack felt like he was merging with the wall as he eyed her sharp claws uneasily, his body beginning to tremble as he audibly swallowed. Carmen always told him to appear calm and collected in front of his enemies, but he couldn't help it! Those claws looked sharp! </p><p> </p><p>Tigress brought her face closer to his, "Awww~ is the poor little ginger trapped?" She taunted purringly, her claws screeching as they dragged down the wall, making him cringe. "Hmmm~ He's kinda cute up close." She mused to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Zack's face twisted in disgust, "Well, you're not!" He said honestly. Without missing a beat, he head-butted her. Hard. If he learned anything from sparring with Shadowsan, was that he had a hard head... He wasn't particularly skilled at any other attacks, however. Tigress fell back with a shriek, the sounded perfectly embodying her mix of pain and annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Zack began bolting towards the door, but something sharp scratched his right ankle, and he fell on his face. He tried getting back up as quickly as possible, but a body was pressed against his back, and he knew Tigress was on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed in annoyance as Zack struggled, "A little help here? Or is standing around and looking sharp all you're good for?" Tigress said to Dash.</p><p> </p><p>Dash hesitated, feeling more conflicted than he had his whole life. Finally, he gave in to what he knew, getting the cuffs from the floor and putting them on Zack as Tigress held his arms in place. </p><p> </p><p>Then Tigress got off of him, holding him up by the front of his shirt as she drew her fist back, "Nighty Night!" </p><p> </p><p>Her fist collided with his head, and everything went black</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>